plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures is a Plants vs. Zombies based game by PopCap that is available on Facebook. It was first announced on March 26th, 2013, and was released on May 20, 2013. The game has two modes: a town-building mode where players can build up their town by buying buildings and decorations, and planting plants, and a road-trip mode where players defend their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Adventures remains a tower defense game as the original, with the following notable changes: #In Road Trip mode, players have a limited amount of plant types that can be used during battle. Slots are unlocked for zombucks as more stages are reached. Only five of each plant type can be used, although additional plants may be purchased with gems. #Instead of having seeds, a player takes along plants grown in the city. Only a maximum of fifteen of each plant type can be kept in a player's inventory, for use in road trips. #There are two types of battles: road trip battles, which play similarly to the original game, and city battles, where players defend their houses against zombies sent daily by the computer. #Other players can attack another player's city with zombies (costs zombucks) once a day (paying gems for multiple attacks). You will not see the battle occur, and can't do anything other than to defend all your houses in advance. If the player loses a zombie battle, the target house becomes unusable, and must be cleared for a zombucks fee. A victorious attacker earns coins from eating his neighbor's brains. The attacker can speed up their own Zombies or stun plants for a cost of fifteen zombucks. #Instead of plants disappearing after getting eaten by zombies, they get KO'ed instead. Killed plants can be revived for twenty-five Sun after ten or so seconds. #During combat, the player can click on plants to "boost" them, or zombies to "stun" them. Boosted plants gain either attack power or attack range for five seconds, while stunned zombies are frozen in place for three seconds. This ability costs twenty-five sun per use, has infinite uses, and doesn't have a cool down. Currency The game has four different currencies: #'Coins'. These are periodically generated by town buildings. Planting a plant in the planter boxes in town costs coins. More advanced plants cost more coins. #''' ZomBucks. These are dropped by zombies, and are given to the player as rewards for completing quests and beating stages in road-trip mode. Zombucks are used in town mode to buy and upgrade buildings, place decorations, and clean up the town. # Gems'. These are purchased with real money, and can be converted to the various resources at a pre-determined ratio. Gems are also used to expedite wait times for constructing or upgrading buildings. #' Sun'. These drop in battles against zombies from the sky, and are periodically created by Sunflowers. Sun does not carry across battles. Road Trip Stages The road trip mode has the following map stages, each with a varying number of levels: Plants ''See Plants (Plants vs. Zombies Adventures). Zombies See Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies Adventures). NPCs Quest Givers Boosts Boosts are add-ons that you can use during a level. They are generated from buildings, and can also be purchased with gems. Note: The Taco Cart drops a random boost. Achievements Each stage has the following three main achievements: Secret Achievements There are 35 secret achievements, without any graphics. Note that it is impossible to get all achievements on a single round, as some of these are incompatible with each other (i.e. "Bully" and "Look Ma, No Hands!"). This is a partial listing: Gallery Ten days countdown File:PVZA10days.png|Image released on May 10, 2013. It implies Conehead Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA9days.png|Image released on May 11, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Rocket Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA8days.png|Image released on May 12, 2013. It implies Football Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA7days.png|Image released on May 13, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a brain will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA6days.png|Image released on May 14, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Weightlifter Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA5days.png|Image released on May 15, 2013. It implies a zombie which carries a gasoline can will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA4days.png|Image released on May 16, 2013. It implies a new zombie, DJ Zom-B will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA3days.png|Image released on May 17, 2013. It implies Gargantuar will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA2days.png|Image released on May 18, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Ice Block Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures 1 daze til brains.jpg|Image released on May 19, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Conga Dancer will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Others PvZSoon.jpg|This screen appears if you try to visit Berfore May 20 File:PlantsvsZombiesAdventuresGameplay.png|A screenshot released by PopCap PvZA Beta.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Beta PvZ Adventures Travel Guide.png|A Travel Guide link to which was posted May 19th PvZA title screen.jpg|Title screen PvZA won level 1.JPG|The player won level 1 on The Boonies PvZA Level 5.JPG|The player is level 5 now PvZA requests.JPG|Request page PvZA limited-time offer.JPG|''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' is having limited-time offer Trailer Trivia * In an interview with The Verge, Executive Producer Curt Bererton says that "Figuring out a core combat that would allow players to defend their towns in interesting ways, while also being a truly fun standalone experience, took a lot of iteration. We prototyped 11 different variants of combat: some were very traditional path-based tower defenses where the zombies did not attack the plants, but we felt this lost some of the appeal of the original game."[1 ] External links *Official website *Official Facebook page Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures